Pluie d'étoiles
by leulade
Summary: La première fois que Ianto attrape une étoile filante il a sept ans... Traduction de la fic de black k kat : "Starfall" One shot. Jack/Ianto


Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à leurs créateurs

.

**Traduction de la fic de black k kat (avec son autorisation ) : "Starfall"**

.

_Cette fic m'a beaucoup touchée. Un moment d'innocence, de poésie, de douceur et d'espoir dans ce monde de dingues, ça fait un bien fou alors je l'ai traduite dans l'espoir qu'elle vous fasse autant de bien à vous qu'à moi, qu'elle vous apporte un petit moment de bonheur. Un petit cadeau de Noël en quelque sorte._

_Bonne lecture !_

_Leulade_

_._

Pluie d'étoiles

.

La première fois que Ianto attrape une étoile filante il a sept ans.

Il est petit pour son âge, un peu freluquet et il rentre seul de l'école parce que Rhiannon est trop occupée avec ses amis pour l'accompagner. Sa mère est au travail et son père ne vient jamais le chercher.

("Ce fainéant d'ivrogne". Il a entendu son instituteur l'appeler comme ça une fois et bien qu'il n'en n'ait pas saisit exactement le sens, il en a compris l'essentiel.)

Mais Ianto s'en fiche. Il a sept ans et est assez grand pour rentrer seul, même s'il commence déjà à faire nuit.

Il y a des étoiles là-haut, brillantes, belles et si lumineuses... Ianto les contemple en essayant de ne pas trébucher. Sur la route sombre, avec juste les réverbères, elles ont l'air si proches qu'il a l'impression qu'il pourrait les toucher.

Une trainée de lumière venant de l'Est strie le ciel, droit sur lui. Ianto sait qu'il devrait avoir peur parce que les gens lui disent toujours ce qu'il devrait ressentir, comment il devrait réagir, car il ne réagit jamais de la bonne façon. L'étoile filante est une lumière argentée et un feu doré, un point brillant comme un cœur en flamme et elle tombe du ciel juste au-dessus de la tête de Ianto.

Ianto ne peut supporter qu'une si belle chose atterrisse dans la boue, à ses pieds, alors il se précipite et l'attrape dans ses mains en coupe.

L'étoile est chaude, si chaude au contact de sa peau mais elle ne brule pas. Ianto l'admire et la berce contre sa poitrine tandis qu'elle diffuse une lumière chatoyante sur son visage. Il voit toutes les couleurs de la flamme. Il n'a jamais rien vu d'aussi beau, de si pur. Il a l'impression qu'il ne devrait même pas la toucher, comme si quelqu'un à quelque part lui interdisait de le faire mais il oublie bien vite ça.

La nuit est froide et la veste de Ianto est trouée. L'étoile est très chaude et magnifique. Il la regarde de plus près, contemple les éclats d'argent mouvants et changeants. À présent elle n'est pas moins brillante ni moins belle. Elle est _différente_.

Puis l'étoile murmure : _Que souhaites-tu, enfant ? Je te donnerai tout ce que tu veux si tu me laisse partir._

Ianto n'a que sept ans mais il sait ce que sait que d'être contraint, de ne pas pouvoir aller où il voudrait, alors il ouvre ses mains en coupe et dit solennellement : "Va, Etoile. Envole-toi".

L'étoile se libère de son emprise comme une luciole où une de ces fées dans les histoires que sa maman lui racontait avant qu'elle ne soit tout le temps fatiguée. Elle papillonne autour de sa tête, danse et Ianto rit. Il tourne sur lui-même et essaie de la suivre des yeux mais elle est trop rapide pour lui. Il perd pied et s'affale par terre.

L'étoile le suit au sol et plane au-dessus de lui en scintillant._ Que souhaites-tu, enfant ? _Demande t-elle. Sa voix est à la fois douce, froide, chaude et belle. Une musique stellaire pour des oreilles humaines.

Ianto cligne des yeux, s'assoit sur le sol sale et réfléchit un long moment.

Que souhaite t-il ?

S'il pouvait voir un de ses souhaits se réaliser, quel serait-il ?

-Sois heureuse, Etoile, dit-il finalement en lui adressant un sourire édenté. Ne laisse personne d'autre t'attraper, parce qu'il pourrait ne jamais te laisser partir!

Un son ondule, si parfait et cristallin, si merveilleux que le cœur de Ianto a mal rien qu'à l'entendre puis l'étoile s'élève, tournoie et file comme une flèche vers les cieux.

Ianto pose la main sur sa joue que l'étoile a caressé et entend son murmure d'adieu.

_Un jour, Ianto Jones je te retournerai cette faveur et j'exaucerais ton souhait._

Mais Ianto pense en souriant que c'est déjà fait.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

La fois suivante il a quatorze ans et sa mère est morte depuis deux mois. Rhiannon est partie avec son petit ami et les a laissé seuls, son père et lui dans cette petite bâtisse qui avait été une maison, un foyer.

Ce n'est plus le cas depuis que maman est morte.

Ianto passe le plus de temps possible hors de la maison, vagabondant sur les routes, dans les champs et les forêts. Il connait bien la région et ne se perd jamais, même si parfois il en envie. Mais à présent il connait les meilleurs endroits pour regarder les étoiles et sait exactement où aller pour se sentir comme s'il dérivait, libre et sans entrave parmi elles.

Ce soir il se balade sans but précis, ne songeant qu'à s'échapper pour avoir un moment de paix. Son regard est dans les étoiles-Toujours, toujours, cela n'a jamais changé- mais il ne pense pas à les attraper, ni à les attirer à lui.

C'est peut-être pour cela que ça arrive de nouveau.

Une flamme argentée traverse le ciel. Une petite comète aussi brillante qu'un soleil. Ianto retient son souffle, la gorge nouée, parce qu'il sait de quoi il s'agit et qu'il n'avait jamais espéré que cela arrive de nouveau. Il a déjà entendu des histoires de gens ayant attrapé des étoiles filantes et vu leur vœu réalisé, il en a même rencontré quelques uns, mais ce n'est jamais arrivé plus d'une fois.

Mais même si cette étoile ne tombe pas vers lui, Ianto sait qu'il doit l'attraper. Il y a un lac tout près. Une eau assez froide, sombre et profonde pour faire se noyer même l'étoile la plus brillante et il ne veut pas que cela se passe ainsi. Tout comme il n'avait pas pu laisser la première étoile tomber dans la boue, il ne peut laisser celle-ci s'éteindre.

Alors il court, trébuchant dans le noir. Les branches éraflent son visage et les ronces lui piquent les mains. Mais il connait cet endroit, sait à quelle vitesse elle tombe et à quelle hauteur elle se trouve, au dessus de l'herbe luisante de rosée. Il parvient en titubant à se trouver directement dans sa trajectoire tandis qu'il atteint le bord du lac. Juste avant qu'elle ne tombe dans l'eau il l'attrape et la berce de nouveau contre sa poitrine. Il titube en arrière et tombe sur les fesses dans le champ mouillé.

-Te voila, lui chuchote t-il, son cœur battant la chamade. Je te tiens, tu es en sécurité, je te tiens.

L'étoile tremble sur sa paume, comme si elle réagissait à ses paroles et lui murmure de sa voix mélodieuse : _Merci enfant. Je te dois la vie. Que veux-tu en retour ?_

Ianto hésite un instant. Il pourrait dire : _Ramène ma maman à la vie_ ou _emmène moi loin de cet endroit_. Peut-être même : _Rend moi heureux pour toujours_. Et l'étoile le ferait parce que les étoiles accomplissent toujours les souhaits des gens, peu importe lesquels.

Mais l'étoile frémit dans sa main comme un battement de cœur. Elle réchauffe doucement sa peau et elle brule comme un rêve dans l'obscurité. C'est quelque chose de pur, de bon, pas corrompu par la cupidité ou l'égoïsme et Ianto ne peut se résoudre à entacher cela.

-Va, dit-il en ouvrant les mains pour la lancer en l'air avec douceur. Sois heureuse et vis une bonne vie en sécurité. C'est mon souhait. Mais sois prudente ou bien quelque chose pourrait t'arriver sans personne pour te sauver.

L'étoile plane un moment puis se déplace pour toucher une petite plaie ouverte à son poignet. Ça chatouille un peu, comme le baiser d'un papillon et Ianto en rit de surprise. L'étoile rit avec lui. Une mélodie douce et cristalline remplie de gaité. Elle virevolte sur ses mains et son visage et touche chacune de ses égratignures et de ses coupures avant de revenir danser devant ses yeux.

-_Merc_i, lui chante t-elle, sa flamme passant du rouge ardent à l'or pur alors qu'elle se prépare une fois de plus à rejoindre le ciel. _Un jour, Ianto Jones, j'exaucerai ton vœu et je payerai ma dette._

Et elle part. Un éclair de lumière qui monte et disparait dans les cieux.

Resté seul dans l'obscurité glacée, Ianto ferme les yeux et essaie de ne pas pleurer mais il ne sait pas vraiment si ce sont des larmes de joie ou de tristesse.

-_Vole_, chuchote t-il. Cependant il doute que l'étoile l'entende encore. _Sois libre, c'est tout ce que je veux._

Mais aucune réponse ne vient du ciel sombre, aucune réponse apportée par le vent. Malgré tout Ianto se dirige vers la maison le corps glacé mais le cœur incroyablement léger.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Dès que possible Ianto quitte la maison pour Londres et il ne voit aucune étoile longtemps après que sa vie ne soit devenue un enfer. Il est de retour à Cardiff, nouveau membre de Torchwood Trois, avec Lisa cachée dans une salle inutilisée du Hub. Elle est harassée de douleur, à moitié consciente. Même si c'est égoïste Ianto a besoin de quelques heures pour lui-même. Il lui donne de la morphine, espère que cela sera suffisant pour l'aider un petit moment, fuit le Hub et l'équipe pour se rendre sur le toit du Millenium Center.

C'est une nuit claire et chaude. Ianto s'installe aussi près qu'il l'ose au bord du toit. Il respire à pleins poumons l'air de Cardiff qui n'a jamais été aussi pur. De là-haut il a l'impression de voir la courbe de la Terre s'évaporer, les étoiles comme des diamants se pencher vers le bas comme pour embrasser le monde.

C'est dans des moments comme ceux-là que Ianto souffre en repensant à la simplicité d'un champ s'étendant devant lui, de l'herbe fraiche et de quelque chose de pur et de bon. Il se rappelle les étoiles qu'il a attrapé, se souvient de sa décision de les laisser partir sans rien leur demander et pour un moment seulement il sourit en repensant à ces souvenirs heureux. Parce que ce sont des souvenirs _heureux._ Il avait fait le bon choix, un choix honorable et il n'a aucun regret.. Peu importe la différence qu'un souhait aurait apporté à sa vie, ou deux souhaits, il ne changerait ses choix pour rien au monde.

Ianto respire profondément et expire doucement. À présent il se sent plus en paix, capable de faire face à ce qui l'attend au Hub. Il se dirige alors vers la porte.

Il y a quelque chose qui vacille dans l'ombre, au bord du toit, quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas remarqué avant. Il se dirige dans cette direction en fronçant légèrement les sourcils et n'est pas vraiment surpris par ce qu'il trouve.

C'est une étoile, piquée d'une lumière terne, sans éclat, gisant sur le ciment froid. Ianto la contemple un moment, songeant qu'il n'a jamais vu quelque chose de plus triste de toute sa vie, puis il se penche pour la prendre délicatement dans ses mains. Les cendres qui l'entourent salissent sa peau et glissent entre ses doigts. Ianto apporte ses mains à ses lèvres et souffle aussi doucement qu'il peut.

-Ne meurt pas, dit-il avec force entre deux souffles. Tu es une étoile, tu ne devrais jamais mourir. Tu es libre.

Un souffle plus précautionneux puis entre deux pulsations le gris cendré vire au doré et le feu se répand dans les mains de Ianto comme du métal en fusion, beau et brillant.

L'étoile frémit, tremble, puis se libère lentement de l'étreinte de Ianto, douce et agile, libre et pleine de joie.

Ianto rit comme elle va, tourbillonnant, virevoltant, un éclat radieux déversant sa lumière dorée sur le toit. Il se sent si soulagé qu'il a l'impression qu'il peut lui aussi s'envoler, vif et léger comme une plume, même si le soulagement le laisse les genoux tremblants.

Un autre éclat d'or lumineux et l'étoile danse au-dessus de sa tête et chante pour lui :

-_Tu m'as donné ton souffle en cadeau pour me ramener à la vie_, dit-elle. Sa voix est à la fois une ondulation de lumière, un chœur d'anges et tout ce qui est bon, simple et plein d'amour_. Je n'ai pas de cadeau à la hauteur de cela mais je peux exaucer n'importe quel souhait que ton cœur désire._

Une fois de plus Ianto songe à ce qu'il pourrait demander, ce qu'il pourrait exiger en retour pour avoir sauvé cette vie unique et précieuse. mais il n'y a rien, même sauver Lisa, qui peut valoir la peine de corrompre cet acte, d'entacher ce souvenir. Il y a tellement peu de joie dans le monde qu'il ne va pas risquer d'en souiller même une petite partie. Donc, comme les deux fois précédentes Ianto secoue la tête.

-Non, répond t-il, il n'y a rien que je désire excepté que tu sois libre. Va et sois heureuse.

-_J'ai une dette envers toi, Ianto Jones_. L'étoile descend juste assez pour caresser son front, comme le baiser d'une mère, la bénédiction d'un père. _Mais si un jour tu as désespérément besoin de moi et que tout espoir est perdu, je t'aiderai._

-Merci, essaye de dire Ianto, mais l'étoile est déjà partie, lumière dorée disparaissant dans l'obscurité.

Le matin clair approche, l'aube chasse la nuit et le visage de Ianto s'éclaire d'un sourire, puis il rit doucement parce qu'il a fait en sorte qu'il y ait juste un peu plus de bonheur en ce jour nouveau.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Ianto peut se sentir mourir, peut sentir son cœur ralentir dans sa poitrine. Il a une blessure au ventre et le sang coule sur l'herbe humide de rosée. Un poison se propage et l'empêche de respirer tandis que Jack est en train de le bercer. La pluie tombe, se dit-il distraitement, même s'il ne pleut pas.

Il pense à Jack, et se sent triste parce qu'il a toujours su qu'il ne passerait que peu de temps avec cet homme merveilleux, tendre, drôle, splendide, mais il ne croyait pas que ce serait si court, qu'il mourrait quelques mois seulement après le retour de Jack.

-Non, Ianto, tiens bon ! Murmure Jack désespérément en le serrant contre lui. Tiens encore un peu, Owen est presque là, il pourra réparer ça. Accroche-toi encore un instant. Tu m'entends ?

Ianto veut lui dire que même si Owen est un bon médecin il ne peut pas tout réparer. Il n'y a plus rien à faire. Mais il n'a plus assez de souffle pour parler, pas avec cette douleur et l'étau qui comprime ses poumons, alors il se contente de sourire, un peu tristement, essayant d'exprimer ce qu'il y a dans son cœur avec son regard.

-Non, murmure Jack dans un refus désespéré.

Ianto ferme les yeux, pensant au beau visage de Jack et fait bon accueil à l'obscurité.

Mais l'ombre est remplacée par une flamme or et argent et toutes les couleurs du monde dans son cœur. Ianto ouvre les yeux dans un sursaut douloureux pour voir une étoile. Son étoile, la première qu'il ait attrapée, tourbillonant autour d'eux.

-_Ianto Jones_, chuchote t-elle, _tu m'as sauvé quand j'ai failli tomber sur la Terre et mourir. Je te donne la même chose._

La souffrance est encore là mais Ianto se sent moins faible et il crie de douleur. Une douleur bienvenue car elle signifie qu'il est vivant.

Un autre éclat de lumière rejoint le premier, aussi brillant que le soleil. Il virevolte pour caresser la blessure de Ianto et le contact le chatouille comme le baiser d'un papillon.

-_Ianto Jones, fait-elle écho, tu m'as sauvé de la mort dans la nuit même si tu as dû te faire mal pour faire cela. J'ôte cette douleur de toi et laisse la lumière à sa place._

L'absence de douleur est comme un baume, choquante de soudaineté. Ianto siffle à travers ses dents tandis que ses muscles contractés se relâchent d'un coup. Il s'effondre dans l'étreinte de Jack, clignant des yeux face aux deux étoiles qu'il avait attrapé, il y a des années de cela à présent, mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire un mot une troisième file comme une flèche et danse devant lui.

-_Tu m'as rendu mon souffle_, Ianto Jones, dit-elle doucement. _Tu as partagé ta vie avec moi et tu m'as sauvée de la mort afin que j'accomplisse mon destin. Donc je fais la même chose pour toi. Vis, Ianto Jones, vis pour toujours avec celui à qui tu as donné ton cœur et sois heureux._

Les trois étoiles plongent l'une après l'autre pour toucher Ianto puis virevoltent et disparaissent dans le ciel.

Ianto se laisse aller dans les bras de Jack, les yeux rivés au ciel et écoute le souffle tremblant du capitaine dans ses cheveux. Leurs doigts sont entrelacés, inséparables et Ianto doit fermer les yeux pour ne pas rire.

_Pour toujours, pense t-il. Vous avez raison, étoiles. Si je n'avais dû formuler qu'un seul souhait, ce serait celui d'être pour toujours avec Jack. Merci. Merci beaucoup._

Jack l'embrasse, doux, chaud et merveilleusement vivant et Ianto ne peut penser à rien d'autre pendant un long moment.

.

**FIN**

.


End file.
